Give Me A Chance
by jessisprettyamazing3
Summary: a season 2 fan fiction. Jess has just moved to Stars Hollow and he doesnt know anyone, he doesnt want to know anyone. Until he meets Rory who he finds out has a boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is my new story, some of you may know that I wrote the fa fiction "I will follow you into the dark." well that's complete now, so I started a new one. **

**Summary: It takes place in season 2, and it is a Rory and Jess based fan fiction. Jess is just moving to Stars Hollow, and Rory and him haven't met yet. Rory is with Dean, but throughout the story, she starts to question her feelings for him. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, what a shame... **

Jess has gotten in trouble for the last time. enough times for his mother Liz to go ballistic. She wasn't the mother type to begin with, and to not be the mother type and have to deal with a troublesome kid like Jess, was impossible. This was the last straw. Jess had stolen cigarettes from a local gas station, and to make things worse, he was arrested. For a night at least only because Liz's current boyfriend bailed him out, he had some money I guess. Liz's mind was boggling... filled with ideas of where to send him and what to do with him. She loved him... she did. but she wasn't good for him, and this place wasn't good for him. She had to send him somewhere, somewhere better for him. She thought for days, went through many bottles of vodka, while her son was god knows here. And then a thought popped into her mind. she grabbed the phone and dialed the not so familiar number.. the number connecting her to the brother that she hadn't seen for years.

"Yeah." answered Luke after the phone rang multiple times.

Liz took a breath "Hey big bro, how's it goin'?" she asked him, knowing that he was going to question her reason for calling.

"How much?" he asked her, knowing that she either needed money or a place to stay. That seemed to always be the culprit.

Liz laughed jokingly "no money big bro." She answered playfully. "but I do need a tiny little favor."

Luke rolled his eyes "What do you need? to be bailed out of jail? current boyfriend not good to you? do I need to pick you up off the side of the street?" he asked her, knowing that the little favor that she was talking about was bound to be a big one.

"Nah, that stage of my life is done. Im still in the midst of taking my good old friend alcohol out of my life though... hard thing to do let me tell you.. but im fine none the less. I have a good boyfriend, decent at least. He has money, a lot of money." There was a pause and Liz took a breath almost as if she were about to cry. But then laughed at herself pathetically trying to play it off.

Luke sighed "Liz..." he said, he wasn't good with this kind of stuff.

"It's Jess, he's not doing so good... kid from hell let me tell you. He needs someone who can take care of him. Discipline him... He needs to be in a place other than here. He needs to live with someone who doesn't set horrible examples for him. I swear I don't know how many times I've tried to play the Barney card. you know... sharing, kindness, don't do drugs, vandalize or steal. you know Barney. always pressing those kind of things on a kid. But I recently played the "Barney" card.. and he just looked at me strangely and walked away. Maybe he's too old for it... I don't know, I thought everyone likes Barney. Good old Barney... who doesn't like a purple dinosaur? I know I wouldn't turn him down." She said rambling. She was obviously in desperate need for some help.

Luke sighed half at her rant, and half at the decision he has to make. "So you want him to stay here." he stated, not as a question.. knowing that question format wasn't needed because that was definitely what she was aiming at.

"You're a life saver big bro, really. Your picture is going on the wall as we speak right under the portrait of Jesus above my mantle sill. Good man that Jesus." She said, just being Liz.

"When should I expect him?" Luke asked, trying to ignore how ditsy she was.

"Oh, well I still have to run it past him. Next week sometime though..." She stated, almost as if it didn't matter that Jess didnt know.

"Jess doesnt know about this?" Asked Luke curious and confused.

"eh, he hasnt been home much. I didn't get a chance to... he should be home between 2 or 3 this morning though. that's usually the time he gets home." She said casually, as if she didn't care.

"two or three in the morning?" said luke more to himself that to his sister.

"well Stars Hollow should be good for him... no bars for him to go to, curfew's something like nine right?" she asked him.

Luke sighed "Something like that."

"Good, well I've gotta run big bro. I'll call ya when I get a hold of Jess. Thanks again by the way.. it means a lot." She said to him sincerely.

Luke smiled... through everything they've been through, everything that he's had to bail her out of. He can never fail to dismiss her "No problem Liz. I'll talk to you later." As they hung up Luke sighed as he plopped down onto the chair and sat their thinking aimlessly about how on earth he was going to do this. A 17 year old kid.. in the hands of Luke Danes? almost sounds earth shattering.

but it was worth a shot...

**So that was my first chapter.. Short and kind of slow. But it was basically an introduction to what's going on with Jess. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jess arrived in Stars Hollow a week later, against his will of course. He found out from Liz that this whole thing was happening the day before he had to leave. Nothing was on schedule for Liz. Jess arrived irritable and ready to be a pain in the ass. As Luke greeted him at the bus stop, all Jess did was nod at him and kept on walking to where he supposed was the way back to the diner. Luke followed knowing that this was going to be fun. "So how was the bus ride? smelly? i know buses could be smelly, and loud and crowded.. man are they crowded." he said, trying to get him to talk. But Jess just looked at him and kept walking. As they reached the diner Luke opened the door and walked in, Jess followed. "So, here we are. This isn't where you sleep and everything.. That's upstairs. but this is the diner, where I work, and where you'll work." he told him.

Jess looked at him with a sigh at the fact that he would have to be working at this place. "huh." he said as he made his way towards the stairs that he supposed led to the upstairs that Luke was talking about. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed as he made his way up the stairs.

"So this is your bed." Said Luke gesturing to the blow up mattress on the floor, "its not much. but it was short notice so I didn't really get a chance to shop, I can get you a sleepable bed if you want.. this is just temporary."

Jess nodded "its fine." he said as he threw his duffle bag onto the supposed bed and walked over the window watching the residents of stars hollow, children playing, couples hand in hand walking down the street. It all seemed so happy... so cheerful. It was not Jess' thing, looking at the people of stars hollow is like watching a children's show like Mr. Rogers. Jess quickly turned around rolling his eyes as he sat down on his bed and pulled out a book to read.

"So you don't want anything? food? I bought frosted flakes." Said Luke making an effort. Jess just kept reading ignoring the fact that Luke said anything. "Okay, well ill be downstairs.. working. because that's what I do." he said nodding and standing there waiting for a response. but when he didn't get one he sighed "alright..." he said as he turned around and went downstairs.

Later that night Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner for dinner. "I can't believe Paris." said Rory annoyed with her recent behavior. "it's not like I meant to accidentally look at her in the hallway, she just inadvertently appeared in the path that my eyes just happened to be following." She told her mother annoyed that Paris could never seem to be reasonable.

Lorelai smiled. "Has anyone ever considered committing her? I mean really... the whole "don't look at me" thing seems in need of some mental help." she told Rory as they sat down at their usual table already ready to order.

Luke approached them, pad in hand. "what can I get for you guys?" he asked them annoyed and slightly spaced out.

Lorelai looked at Rory with wide eyes "Did you hear that?" she asked her.

"hear what?" asked Luke with a sigh.

"yeah hear what?" asked Rory confused.

"He just talked to us like a regular customer." She said amazed and weirded out. "What can I get for you guys?" She said imitating Luke in a manly voice. "He just acted like he was talking to just any regular person."

"You know, im right here." he said, amazed at the fact that Lorelai could talk about him as if he wasn't even standing right in front of her.

"He did." realized Rory ignoring Luke. "No, sarcastic remark, no "want your regular?" he didnt even make fun of you when he came over!"

Lorelai nodded "He's different, something is different about Lucas Danes. I mean did you hear his tone of voice?" she asked, pretending Luke wasn't even there.

"No, what was wrong with my tone of voice?" he asked curious.

"Yeah, I heard it. I wonder what's wrong with him." answered Rory.

Luke rolled his eyes "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Maybe he's sick... or maybe he'd had a hard day at work." Said Rory

"shh, stop talking, he might realize we're talking about him." Lorelai stated obviously knowing that Luke was there all along listening to their conversation. "Coffee please! oh and a burger."

Rory nodded "Same here!"

Luke looked at them like they were idiots, "I swear, the two of you seriously need some help."

"Luke, your back!" said Rory with a smile, as Luke walked away giving their orders to Ceaser. After a few minutes Jess finally came downstairs, he was about to walk out the door when Luke caught him. "Here to get to work?" he asked.

Jess turned around "Oh yeah, that's exactly why I came down here." He said obviously lying, as he walked behind the counter ready for instruction.

"Who is that?" asked Rory curious as to who the very attractive man that appeared behind the counter.

"I don't know, I know as much as you. Why?" she asked. "you think he's a cute?" she asked nudging her.

"I have a boyfriend." stated Rory as if her mom didn't already know.

"I know but that doesn't mean you cant find another guy cute." she told her smiling at the fact that Rory was smiling.

Rory rolled her eyes jokingly "Well i dont find him cute, i find dean cute, thats it."

"Fine." said Lorelai simply.

"Fine." replied Rory.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" asked Jess as he stood there useless behind the counter.

Luke handed him two plates and two cups of coffee. "over there." he said pointing to the table with two girls who looked like they might have been sisters sitting at it. Jess made his way to their table and put the plates out in front of them.

Rory looked up and smiled "Thanks." she said.

Jess smiled for the first time since he arrived at this horrible place. "no problem." he said as he walked away.

"He is cute. you cant deny it." she said, "not like i should say anything.. i mean hes only what 16 years younger than me?" she stated. "I wonder who he is."

Rory didnt say anything, she ate her food, occasionally looked up at the boy behind the counter, and drank her coffee. All Rory could think about was who he could be. She did have a boyfriend... but all she was doing was looking. no harm in that right?


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Here is some more.**

Rory still didn't know who the mysterious teenage boy was that she discovered just two days ago. All she knew was that he was very attractive, but she would never be able to admit it. as she walked to her bus stop thinking and staring into the window of Luke's two arms hugged her from behind. "Hey." he whispered into her ear.

Rory's thoughts were suddenly disturbed "Dean, hey." she said as she turned around and kissed him softly.

"I thought I'd catch you before you left" he told her with his arms around her waist.

She gave his a smile "Well you did." she said as they started walking hand in hand to the bus stop.

"So did you finish it?" she asked him as the approached the bench.

Dean looked clueless "Finish what?" he asked her curiously.

"**Howl**... The book, that I let you borrow... that I thought you'd like" she told him knowing that he didn't read it.

A light bulb turned on in his head. "oh yeah. I started it." he said not so enthusiastic.

Rory nodded. "You know, you don't have to read it.. I know you don't like to read much." she said. "I just thought id suggest it.."

Dean shook his head "No, I will. I've just been busy." he said as her bus pulled up.

She got up from the bench "Okay well, this is my bus." she said as Dean got up too.

"Okay, ill talk to you after school. Wanna do Pizza tonight?" he asked her.

She nodded her head "Yeah sure." she said as she kissed him goodbye and got on the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sookie!" yelled Lorelai as she walked into the kitchen.

Sookie sighed while mixing a pot of gravy for the chicken she was serving that night. "what." she said simply with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Lorelai walked up to Sookie and turned her around to face her "Customers... we have customers, people that sleep here because this is an inn and they expect food. Now if you want us to soon own our own inn the customers have to receive their food before we turn 80." she told her upset with lack of food that people were getting.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just I cant get this gravy to taste right... its either too thick, too thin... too chunky, too watery. I can't get it just right. I had the perfect recipe for gravy.. but I lost it. and I've tried to make it by memory, but I cant... and it wont taste right. and I haven't even started on the deserts yet... and why am I making chicken? chicken? what kind of chef makes chicken? am I insane? do I have some mental disability? maybe I put my hair piece in too tight. I was having such a bad hair day this morning... I had to put this flowery hair clip in it that makes me look like a garden." she said all in one panicky breath.

"Whoaaaa, can you still breath?" Lorelai asked her jokingly.

"This isn't funny." said Sookie while hyperventilating.

"Okay, you need a break. we need a break." Lorelai stated, as she grabbed her best friends arm. "Manuel take over for her will you?" she said, not so much as a question but as a nicely put demand.

"no, he has no idea how to stir the gravy right." yelled Sookie as Lorelai pulled her out of the kitchen. "he doesn't know how to stir the gravy right!" she yelled again.

Lorelai rolled her eyes sarcastically "I think he'll realize that the spoon does the trick." she said in her sarcastic tone. "Me and Sookie are going out, take over for a little while." she said to Michelle.

"But the question is. does he know which spoon to use?" she asked while trying to get away from Lorelai's grip.

"He'll figure it out." she said as she pulled Sookie out the door and down the street.

"So where too?" Asked Lorelai subtly as they walked in silence for a few minutes.

Sookie rolled her eyes "Hell, probably better than here."

"Hmm, well I bet you do get nice tans down in hell. bathing suit season would always be in!" Lorelai stated jokingly.

"I hate cooking. Cooking sucks... how could I possibly think that cooking was my calling? I mean all those vegetables and meats... ovens and knives. You can kill yourself while cooking, did you know that? the knife could slip and get you right in the heart." She said worried.

"stop." said lorelai as she stopped Sookie in the middle of the sidewalk. "you are a great cook. and it is you're calling. Now I don't know about the stabbing yourself in the heart thing. but if it does happen.. at least it happened while doing something you love, and we will all miss you very much." She said as if she were already on her death bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Sookie as she sadly kept walking.

"Of course I'm sure." she said with a smile. "oh look, here's Luke's. Lets walk in shall we?" she said as if shes rehersed that line a thousand times.

"oh great, more chefs waiting to mock me." said Sookie as they walked in and sat down at the first available table they saw. Just then a very young waiter that Lorelai saw once before approached them.

"Need more time?" he asked them in an annoyed tone.

"uhm, no. ill have a burger and fries. and Sookie...-"

"A salad for me." she said. Jess nodded and walked away. "who is that guy?" asked Sookie curiously.

Lorelai looked up at him "I heard he's Luke's nephew... don't know his name yet though."

"But your friends with Luke.. you talk to him almost everyday. you dont know his nephews name?" asked Sookie surprised.

"It never came up." lorelai stated simpily, as the teenage boy approached them again with their food.

"Hey, you. what's your name? what's your story?" asked Sookie demandingly.

Jess gave her a quizical look, as he put their plates down in front of them. "I'm sorry.. is this some weird thing where you need to know me before i give you your food? because im not really into the whole hey I'm Jess nice to meet your crap while greeting every customer." he said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you Jess, thank you for your time." said Lorelai jokingly.

Lorelai got home that day greeted by Rory. "So guess who found out who the mysterious boy at the diner was? yes thats right, moi." she said with a smile. "his name's Jess, and he's Luke's nephew... I don't know the details, but I do know that he doesnt like to introduce himself before giving customers their food."

"good, thats creepy." said Rory, as she went to sit on the couch smiling when her mother wasn't looking. Jess... she liked the sound of that. Just then the doorbell rang, Lorelai went to answer it, and Dean suddenly walked into the room. "Dean, hey." she said cheerfully. she liked the sound of that too...

**so nothing major... nothing that exciting, but that is coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long guys, but here's more and im hoping to be more consistent with how much I write.**

Lorelai walked out the door making her way to Luke's where she was going to meet Rory after school. The winter chill was kicking in so Lorelai quickly made her way back into the house putting the first winter jacket she found on over her sweater, but realized it didn't match her outfit leading her to her closet picking out a pair of jeans in return for her mid length skirt. She made her way out the door again and looked up at the sky hoping for a first fallen snow. She walked into Luke's greeted by Rory who was sitting at the counter talking to Kirk.

"Are you sure about the offer Rory? this stuff is great... the luscious fragrance is a fantastic way to get the guys." Said Kirk holding up a sample bottle of "dirty deeds" perfume which smelled horrible.

"I just don't think I can live up to the name." Rory answered looking at her mother with a "help me" glare.

"are you sure? I named it myself. I thought it was creative... sexy." he told her spraying more on himself.

A disgusted reaction appeared on Lorelai's face interrupting Kirk's lesson on "how to apply to get the best results." "hey hon, how was school?" she asked her daughter sitting down next to her, kirk in mid- sentence.

"Actually Lorelai, I was in the middle of a presentation, could you possible conference later?" Kirk asked her sophisticatedly.

"oh chucks! look at the time, mom, don't we have a dinner to go to?"

"Oh yes, a dinner... very important. Bono may be there!" answered lorelai excitedly.

"Dinner! mother is going to kill me!" Kirk said quickly as he rushed out of the diner leaving the scent of his "dirty deeds" perfume in its place for everyone to smell.

"I'd like to steal that product off his hands, that fragrance is genius... especially for my hot date with Sam the skunk this Saturday. I'm sure he will find it very appealing." Lorlelai said with a laugh.

Rory laughed along "You have to admit.. He is very original."

"Maybe a little too original." lorelai said as a familiar face appeared from behind the curtain. "That's Jess." she whispered into Rory's ear as if she didn't know who he was.

"I know who he is." she said in barely a whisper almost not moving her lips.

"Hi, Jess." Lorelai said with a smile, trying to be nice. Jess returned her nice gesture with a weak smile.. trying his hardest to be nice even though he didn't want to be. Then he quickly looked over at Rory recognizing her from the other day. he smiled at her... a sweet and mysterious smile, one totally opposite of the one he had given to Lorelai. Rory smiled back as he turned away and started making coffee.

Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang. Luke was no where to be seen so she answered it in the diner with no intention of going outside. "what? uh-huh. okay. no! you're kidding... he made fun of his accent? and he what? " she sighed "okay... ill be right there." Lorelai said as she hung up the phone and got up off the stool. "I have to get the inn... Michel just got in a fist fight with one of the customers." she stated simply. "ill see you later hon." she said as she walked out the door leaving Rory by herself... with an option to go home, but also an option to stay put hoping to get to talk to Jess. She cleared her throat multiple times like a dorky teenager trying to get the attention of a certain individual.. except she was a teenager and she was trying to get the attention of a certain individual.. but she liked to think of herself as not so dorky even though there was a hint of dorkiness in her... but it was almost a non- existent hint of dorkiness.

After clearing her throat once more, he turned around. "need a cough drop?" he asked her.

She suddenly felt stupid.. childish... "need a cough drop?" he obviously didn't get the hint... maybe he wasn't that smart. She smiled a flirty smile feeling ridiculous after attempting it. "no thanks." she answered him.

"you sure? could be contagious." he said obviously knowing that what she was doing had nothing to do with a cold... he was playing stupid on purpose.

Rory decided to play dumb too "No its not.. I got a prescription from my doctor. It seems to be doing the trick." I got a prescription from my doctor? what kind of line was that? Rory rolled her eyes at herself realizing that it looked like she was rolling her eyes at Jess.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her regretting his play dumb act.

"oh, uhm no... you didn't do anything wrong." she told him feeling stupid.

Jess nodded and realized Luke was gesturing for him to get to work. "I should get back to work." he told her.

"yeah, work... work is good." she said rambling.

"not exactly but I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion." he said as he smiled and walked away to take peoples orders. Then a pair of familiar lips met her cheek disrupting her from her thoughts.

"hey." said Dean as he sat down next to her.

"Hey" she mimicked him.

"How was school?" he asked like a mother asks her child.

"Fine." she said with a nod.

He kissed her softly on the lips, "lets get out of here." he said as Rory was too busy realizing the fact that Jess just witnessed the innocent kiss that they just shared.

"huh?" she said dumbly forgetting what dean had said.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked her now as a question instead of a statement.

Rory smiled and nodded. "sure" she said as they both got up. Jess' eyes following them out the door Rory's eyes following in the same direction.. both of them seeing different things... Jess seeing the girl that he may actually like with another guy and Rory seeing regret for one guy and lustful thoughts for another... she knew those thoughts should switch guys because regret was obviously for the guy that was called her boyfriend... she wanted to disappear.. make a sharp turn into another dimension. she was so confused... she was so lost. How could a guy that she just met do this to her? make her feel this way? why did she want to fall into his arms with a happily ever after ending... but it wouldn't be an ending.. because there hasn't been a beginning... and of course not a middle. She felt stupid.. for once in her life she felt stupid... her brain seemed to be far off in never land.. Seemed non- existent in her eyes. she was now in the place of a 5th grader having a crush on a guy she knew for just seconds. She wasn't this kind of girl, she wasn't the kind of girl to like a guy after minutes of talking to him, that wasn't her... she put her thoughts behind her, concentrated on her boyfriend.. her first love. her one and only... because dean was her one and only... and she wanted it that way. At least that's what she told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter guys, sorry its been so long. But my friend died of pneumonia recently, in April... she was only 16, it was really hard. So I've been kind of down lately. And on top of that, Gilmore girls is ending. Which is horrible... just horrible, im going to miss it so much. So here's the next chapter. Again sorry its been so long.**

Later that night while watching Casablanka and Consuming massive amounts of chinese food Lorelai sprung an idea. "hey, what do you think of having Luke and Jess over for dinner? I mean, Jess doesnt really know anyone and Luke looks like hes about to explode... this could be good for them." she said waiting for Rorys response as she swollowed her food.

"oh, uhm yeah sure, sounds fun." she answered subtly, trying not to act excited.

"Okay I'll talk to Luke about it, and if he says no... I'll work my womenly charm on him." she said with a smile.

"That always works." answered Rory.

The next day The Gilmore Girls made there way to the diner for their morning cup of coffee before Rorys day at school and Lorelai's at work. "I don't want to go to work." Lorelai said as they walked.

"Poor you." said Rory

Lorelai looked at her strangely "Your supposed to say, "I don't want to go to school".

"But what if I do want to go to school?" said Rory smiling.

"You are not my daughter." stated Lorelai bluntly.

"Are you saying I'm adopted? oh say it ain't so." said Rory jokingly as they walked into Luke's.

"Oh luuuuuke" Yelled Lorelai when there was no sign of him at the counter. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" she continuted you yell.

"Dont do that." Luke said as he arrived from upstairs.

"Dont do what?" she asked innocently, batting her eye lashes.

"Yell in my diner, it disturbs the customers." he said seriously. 

"whatever are you talking about? me? yell? obsurd." said Lorelai still with an innocent tone.

Luke rolled his eyes as Lorelai and Rory sat down smiling. "Coffee?" he asked with a sigh.  
"Yes please!" said Rory.

"Ditto." Lorelai said.

"I'm guessing that means you too?" he asked with a sense of curiousness.

"You guessed right my friend." said Lorelai as luke placed two cups of coffee in front of them.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

"I don't know, probobly going to close up, then get out the TV and watch some baseball down here for a little while, Jess tends to blast his music." he said while rolling his eyes.

"Well how about you guys come over for dinner tonight. Me and Rory will attempt to cook, and it will give Rory and Jess a chance to get to know each other, that way Jess could have at least one friend in this town." she said.

"oh, I don't know. Jess might not be up to it." Said Luke trying to get an excuse not to go. 

"Come on luke." Lorelai said batting her eye lashes and pouting.

Luke sighed "I'll talk to him." he said giving in.

Lorelai smiled "Good."

"I have to get to school." said Rory as she got up.

"Okay sweets, I'll see you tonight." Lorelai said.

"Yep, bye. bye Luke." she said to both of them as she walked out the door.

"So you really think this is a good idea?" Luke asked.

"yeah, why not? it'll be fun." Lorelai said.

"Yeah.. I don't know, Jess is trouble." he stated scared that he will get Rory into trouble.

"I'm sure hes not that bad, and Rory wouldnt get involved with the wrong people, so even if he is trouble, Rory will stay far away." she said reaussuring him.

"yeah, I guess your right... so tonight?" he asked clarifying.

"tonight." she said with a smile.

"8 o'clock?" he asked her.   
"Seven." she said making it sound like that was implied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rory, what are you wearing?" Lorelai yelled as she came down the stairs.

Rory walked out of her room showing her, her outfit for that night. "this." she said simply.

"I wanted to wear that skirt." Lorelai whined.

Rory looked at what her mother was wearing, "What your wearing's fine." she said.

"No, you weren't supposed to think its fine! I picked out my worst outfit and put it on, hoping you would feel bad for me and let me borrow your skirt." Lorelai said in a disappointed tone. Rory just looked at her. "Didn't work huh?" asked lorelai.

Rory smiled "Nope, So what are we attempting to make for dinner?" asked Rory, emphasis on attempting.

"eh, Luke will probably bring something, and if he doesn't, ill make him cook. I mean he cant actually trust that we, of all people will cook tonight."

"He'd have to be an alien from outer space to assume such a thing." Rory said as she made her way to her room taking a last look in the mirror as the door bell rang. "I got it!" she yelled upstairs to lorelai who was changing her outfit. Rory made her way to the door and opened it, greeted by Luke and Jess with bags of food in their hands.

"Hey guys, come on in." Rory said subtly.

"Hey Rory." Luke said as he walked in, followed by Jess who ignored Rory's smile, obviously aiming towards him. Rory was confused... maybe he just didn't see her smile at him she hoped. She followed them into the Kitchen, Luke setting the bags on the table. "Where's Lorelai?" he asked.

"upstairs still." she said, "Do you guys want something to drink? we have water... and old orange juice.. well old by 3 days. That's still drinkable right? I don't know... probably not. okay so we have water." Rory said nervously.

"I'll have some water." Luke said, "Jess?"

"Whatever." He replied not caring any which way.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen decently dressed, "You're late." was the first thing she said.

"Its 7:15, and you weren't even ready yet." Luke stated.

"That's not the point." she said as she made her way to the kitchen table, "what is this?" she asked referring to the bags of food.

"It's food, from the diner." he stated simply.

"but I said me and Rory were cooking." she said seeming upset.

Luke sighed "I thought you were kidding."

"Just testing you." she said with a smile, then noticing Jess standing next to Luke with a blank expression on his face staring at his shoes. "Hey Jess." she said nicely.

Jess looked up from staring intensely at his shoes and looked up and said a simple "hey" and continued looking at the ground.

"so shall we eat?" Rory asked, as an awkward silence started to develop.

"I'm starved." Lorelai said as she sat down digging into the bag.

"Me too." Rory replied as she mimicked her mothers action. Luke looked at Jess, and Jess at Luke and they both sat down.

"So, Jess... how's school?" Lorelai asked.

"fine." he stated.

"Oh, that's good." she answered, "Rory what about you? how's school?"

"You already know how school is, I tell you every day." Rory said, giving her mother a curious look.

"Well humor us, how was your day at school today?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Fine, I got an A on my french test." She said staring down at her food.

"Well, that's just fantastic." Lorelai said trying to act enthused. Rory looked up from her plate and at Jess, who looked at her quickly but then looked back down at his plate. Rory sat there in silence contemplating the reasons why Jess would not even egnolege her. After dinner Rory walked into her Room to quickly finished the last paragraph of her paper, as Jess made his way into her room looking at her books.

Rory realized he was there, wondering if she should say something or not. "hi." she made out. Jess just looked at her and turned back around looking at her books.

Rory started to get annoyed "This is my room you know, you don't just walk in and start look at someone's books in a room that just happens to be mine without even egnoleging the room owner." she said in an annoyed tone.

Jess turned around and looked at her. "well im Sorry Rory." he said in a sarcastic tone, turning back around picking up "howl".

"that's my book." she said like a little girl who never learned how to share.

"Oh really? huh.. I didn't know." he said still being sarcastic.

"Yeah, and I'd prefer it if you asked before you touched my things." she said anger overpowering her.

"Whoa, a little feisty are we?"

"What is wrong with you anyway? you get here, you don't even egnolege me... you eat dinner with us, again not egnoleging me. Then you walk into my room without saying a word, looking at my books.. touching my books... and when I try to be nice saying hi.. you still don't say anything.. and when you finally do its with this sarcastic annoying self- centered attitude. now did I do something wrong? or is this just what your lifeless personality is like?" asked Rory ranting.

"How's your boyfriend?" Jess asked simply.

"What?" she asked him pretending she didn't hear him.

"Your boyfriend, you know the giant 7 foot tall guy you kissed the other day? He is your boyfriend right? or is he just a really close cousin that you like to get affectionate with?" he asked her sarcastically.. as always.

"why do you care?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't." he said turning back around looking at the books yet again.

"well you obviously do if you're making such a big deal out of it."

"Is he or not? he asked her.

Rory paused for a minute, taking in the tense energy coming her way. "yeah, he is my boyfriend." she said simply.

"okay." was all he said, as he made his way to the door.

"Jess, wait." Rory said. Jess half turned around, not quite looking at her, but pausing letting her speak. Rory thought for a second before speaking and then finally said "never mind" ignoring the "lets be friends" comment she was tempted to say.. but realized it would be too cliche or pathetic. Jess looked at her smirking.. then walked out the door. She didn't know what that smirk meant.. but it couldn't have been bad right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they are greatly appreciated. And sorry I don't have a beta, I've never really thought of getting one. Sorry if the spelling and grammar is bad, but I try my hardest to make it perfect.**

Rory hardly slept that night, she didn't know why but Jess had really gotten to her. She wanted to be friends with him, she really did. but if he couldn't except the fact that she had a boyfriend then she didn't know how it could ever work. After a long sleepless night Rory woke up the next morning still horribly tired after getting two hours of sleep the night before, but she got up anyway giving up on the whole sleeping idea, who thought that up anyways?

Later that morning her and her mom made their way to the diner. "so last night was fun." Lorelai said.

"Is that sarcasm?" Asked Rory with tired eyes.

"No, why? did something happen?" she asked concerned.

"kind of, nothing big, just not on the top of my list of great moments." she answered.

"What happened, did Jess make a move? I swear I knew that kid was bad news." Lorelai said raising her voice.

"No mom, that's not it at all. He got mad at me, that's all." she said looking down at her shoes as they walked.

"What happened?" asked Lorelai.

"Dean is my boyfriend that's what happened." she stated simply.

"Okay need more information here." Lorelai said curiously.

Rory sighed "He got mad at me because I'm dating Dean... well it seemed like he was mad."

"So he's jealous." Lorelai said making it obvious.

"Well, I don't know... I didn't really think of it like that." she said now wondering if he really was jealous. She kind of liked the sound of that, a very attractive guy jealous of her relationship with another guy, huh...

"He's jealous." Lorelai said again, smiling.

They walked into Luke's eager for coffee, as they sat down at the counter they were greeted by Luke with two cups of coffee. "Aw thanks Luke, already have it all prepared."Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yours is coming" he said as he walked passed them to the table by the door.

"What horrible service." Lorelai yelled.

Upstairs Jess had just woken up, also with a terrible nights sleep. He didn't know why he flipped out the way he did, he regretted it, he didnt want it to turn out that way. He took a long hot shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and gelled his hair before making his way downstairs hoping not to run into her.

After 3 cups of coffee, Lorelai and Rory were ready to order. They purposely took forever to order just to make Luke mad, already knowing what they wanted but pretending they had no idea. "We'll just have our regulars." Lorelai finally said to him.

"You guys drive me crazy." Luke said before making his way to the back room. Just then Jess came downstairs, but stopped at the bottom shocked to see her, even though he shouldn't have been.

Rory noticed his hesitation at the bottom of the stairs as he saw her, she made eye contact with him just for a moment before she started to feel uncomfortable. He made his way behind the counter making himself look busy so he didn't look like an idiot, but Rory could tell that he was attempting to make himself look busy, it wasn't working though. She wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say so she decided to wait and see if he would step up, and make the first move. Not that kind of move though, because she had a boyfriend, and he knew that, and she wished he didn't.

The weekend went by without a word from either of them to each other. They had many confrontations where they would mistakenly run into each other or get in each others path of way, but they would still not say anything to one another, barely make eye contact. Maybe a little smile every once in a while just to make it a little less awkward, but that was it.

Monday night Rory made her way through town to pick up something for school, she walked out of the store seeing Jess come her way, she decided to ignore him knowing that he would do the same. But oddly enough, he didn't. As she walked down the street he followed, and then suddenly caught up with her. "Hey" he said.

Rory didn't know what to say, she didn't have time to prepare for something like this. "hey" she finally made out. Why couldn't she think of that in the first place?

"What are you doing?" He asked her subtly, like they have had no previous history of being on non- speaking terms.

"I was picking something up for school." she said as she looked down at her feet, "you?" She asked.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a smirk. She smiled too. As they walked for a little while in silence Jess finally spoke up. "Listen, I'm sorry." He said as if it were the hardest words he'd ever had to say.

"Oh, well-" she said being cut off in the middle of accepting his apology.

"I was just... upset, I guess." He said feeling pathetic.

"Why?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer.

He sighed, knowing that she knew but just wanted to hear him say it, so he decided to amuse her and give up the whole bad boy act for just a minute of his life and tell her. "Because I knew I didn't have a chance." he made out almost in a whisper. Rory smiled, finding the pathetic innocent Jess cute.

"Shut up." he said jokingly looking at her smiling while staring at the ground, he liked her smile... but he knew she was taunting him.

She laughed, "What?" she asked smiling.

"I'm spilling my guts out to you here and you're laughing." He said with a smirk, obviously not really upset.

"No, it's cute." She said with a smile. She looked at him intensely for a moment, something she hadn't really done before, and while doing that she saw something different in him.. someone innocent and deep, not the asshole she had seen a few nights before.

Jess returned the stare and they smiled at eachother, walking in silence again for a minute or two as Jess remembered something, "oh here." he said as he pulled a book out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"You stole my book." she said taking it from him.

"Borrowed it." he said correcting her.

"Borrowing is when I know you have it, stealing is when you take something without me knowing." she said clarifying the definitions.

"Thanks for the lesson." he said with a smirk. "Just wanted to write a few notes in the margins for you."

"You've read this before." she said as she skimmed through the book reading what he had written.

"Only about 40 times." he answered with a smile.

"So, you read?" she asked him, not interpreting him as the reading type.

"Whenever I have free time." he said, "surprised?" he asked.

Rory smiled trying to find words that wont offend him "Well, you don't really seem..."

"smart?" he asked finishing her sentence.

She smiled, "I was going to say the reading type, but I guess that works too."

Jess nudged her "hey, watch it." he said with a smirk.

Rory laughed, "Sorry" she said.

"No, I get that a lot." he said as they walked. "Does Dean read?" he asked inquisitively.

"not much." she answered.

"Yeah, from what I see in school he doesn't look like the smartest tool in the shed." he told her. "He doesn't really seem like you're kind of guy."

"Well, he is my kind of guy." she said defensively.

"Sorry" he said realizing in her tone of voice that she was offended.

"No, its okay." she said as they reached her house. "So, thanks... for the company." she said with a smile.

"No problem, wouldn't want you to walk home by yourself at this time of night... don't want your to get kidnaped or mugged. I mean this is Stars Hollow." he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I mean that's what you hear of everyday... teenage girl gets mugged in Stars Hollow." She said with a laugh. "So ill see you tomorrow, my mom and I will probably be by in the morning before school." she said.

"Yep, I'll be there." he said, "Bye Rory." he said with a smile as he walked away. Rory smiled and went inside happy to have befriended probably the most interesting guy she's met in a while. But was that a good thing?


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 guys, its been a little while. but now its summer vacation and I have no homework to worry about... except for the two books that I have to read and the essays to go with them, but considering the fact that I am a procrastinator they wont get done until the end of August. haha, so hopefully will be writing more frequently. Again sorry if some of the spelling or grammar is messed up, I don't have a beta, and also have no idea where to get one. So I rely on spell check on word. :)

"Hey" said a familiar voice, as he jogged up to her side.

Rory turned her head to the figure that walked beside her on her way to school. "Hey" she said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Rory sat down on the bench where she waited for her bus, and Dean sat down next to her. "Don't you have to get to school?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but we haven't talked in a while and I can be late, no big deal." he said simply, scooting closer to her, stretching an arm around her shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked him smiling.

"Mm hm" he said as he kissed her again.

"We should do something tonight, get a pizza or something." she stated not as a question but more as a statement.

Dean smiled, happy that she was the one to ask this time. "Yeah, I get off work at 6, meet me at Dooses'?

"Yeah." she said as she kissed him passionately. As they parted, Rory glared across the street at Luke's to find Jess looking through the window at them. She looked at him for a moment, as Jess quickly looked away once he realized she was watching him. Rory reluctantly looked away right after, fidgeting in her seat putting a stray strand of hair behind her ears. She looked back up at the window to see Jess behind the counter reading a book, as she stared intensely at him, hoping Dean wasn't noticing, a figure got into the way of her vision. "this is my bus." she said as she got up off the bench.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Dean said as he kissed her goodbye.

She smiled at him and got onto the bus, where she pondered her feelings, It seemed like the bus was the only place where she could do such a thing. At home she was with her mom, or doing her homework, or on the phone with Dean, or hanging out with dean, _or _with Jess, when she got that very rare chance. she didn't really have much time to think before being interrupted. On the 30 minute bus ride to Chilton it seemed she did more thinking than she would ever do in a week of being at home. what did she really feel? one minute she is madly in love with Dean, asking _him_ out for pizza instead of the other way around, kissing _him_ instead of the other way around, and just loving _him_. But then the next minute she sees Jess, and she changes, she becomes distant towards dean, not being able to take her eyes off of the dark haired boy a distance away. What did he do to her that Dean didn't? was she bored? scared? did she want something more? did she really truly love dean? no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't answer that question, it seemed like the answer was non-existent, like she could never truly know, or was she just scared of the answer that would pop into her head?

"You'll be at the meeting after school today right?" Paris asked her, as they walked down the hallway.

Rory thought for a moment, "meeting?" she asked curiously.

"The Franklin, the Newspaper you've been working on for two years." Paris told her annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I just forgot we had meetings on Tuesdays that's all."

"So you'll be there?" she asked her demandingly.

"Yeah, of course I'll be there, why wouldn't I be there?" she asked.

"Okay then, 3:15, don't be late." Paris told her with a warning tone.

After the meeting and the delayed bus ride because of an accident backing up the road, Rory finally arrived home at 6:30. As she got off the bus she basically sprinted to Doose's hoping to catch Dean, but consequently he wasn't there, she started to walk home head hanging low, knowing that Dean will definitely be upset for at least not calling. She hated when Dean was mad. As she walked slowly home not realizing her surroundings she mistakenly ran into someone. "Oh, Sorry." She said as she looked at the figure realizing she knew him. "Oh hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey" he said with his signature smirk that always got to Rory, "Just get back from school?" he asked gesturing towards the backpack on her back.

"Oh kind of yeah, I had a Franklin meeting that lasted until 5, then the buses got backed up because of an accident on one of the main road, which results in me getting here at 6:30, late for my date with Dean." She said all in one breath.

"Whoa, did you breath at all during that sentence?" he asked with another smirk.

"I have to go." she said as she started to walk away.

"Why? you're already late, going now wont make anything better." he told her trying to convince her to not go.

"But I have to call him." she said flustered.

"You have a cell phone." he said standing there expecting her to call him right there.

"Well yeah."

"So, call him and say you're sorry you were late and to not be mad, but you wont be able to make it tonight because you have a huge amount of homework. Then say your 'I love you's' and your 'no you hang up first' banters, and be done with it. Simple as that." he said sarcastic tone.

"but I don't have a huge amount of homework." she said wondering what he was up to.

"So, a little lie here and there doesn't hurt anyone." he said trying to make it seem okay.

"And what will I be doing while Dean is thinking I'm at home working on my 'huge amount of homework'? she asked him with a smile.

"hmm, I don't know, maybe hit the book store, get a pizza, see a movie. All on the list of fun filled activities." Jess remarked.

Rory looked down at her feet, putting a strand of hair behind her ears, She looked up at him to find Jess smirking at her. God she hated that smirk, not because he looked bad doing it, but because he looked amazing doing it and she hated how she thought that he looked amazing while doing it. "And would I be doing these fun filled activities alone?" she asked him with a smile.

"Well, I could accompany you. No one wants a young lady to walk the streets alone, especially at this time of night." he said with a smirk.

Rory shook her head "Jess..." she said unsure about this whole idea.

"Fine, Just the book store." he said not wanting to give up.

Rory thought for a moment, about Dean and this whole situation. What if Dean had found out about this? What if someone had seen her in town with Jess and told him? she thought for another moment and made her decision. "Just let me call Dean." she said with a smile as she got out her cell phone.

Dean didn't take it very well, but it didn't take it horribly either. He actually took it better than expected. That night Rory felt like she was commiting some sort of crime. The crime that entailed "having fun with a guy that is not your boyfriend". her and Jess were in the books for about two hours that night laughing and talking about whatever popped into their minds. Rory felt guilty, not only because she had lied to Dean about having to do homework, but also for having more fun with Jess than she had ever had with Dean. "Hemingway?" Rory exclaimed, horrified by the fact that he enjoyed the writing of the painful writer.

"Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." he said with a smirk catching her glance as they sat in the corner of the book store with a huge pile of books by there side. There it was again, the infamous smirk. She smiled at him awkwardly, nervous about the whole situation.

"So umm, ever tried Ayn Rand? The Fountainhead is a classic." she asked trying to start a new conversation.

"tried it, have yet to make it through it." he said flipping through a book sitting next to him.

"Really? try it again, I'm telling you, it's a classic." she said convincingly.

"yeah but Ayn Rand is a political nut." he said quite confident in what he was saying.

"Well maybe, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could."

"Okay, I'll try it again, and you will... " Jess started.

"Give the painful Hemingway another try, of course." Rory said, "but I'm not promising anything."

"Likewise." he said as a silence grew between them, and Jess started to lean into her.

Rory turned away as his lips were only about two inches away from hers. "I should be getting home." she said softly.

Jess turned his head away and looked down at the floor embarrassed, something Jess rarely is. "Yeah, probably." he said feeling rejected, but what did he except? She did have a boyfriend after all.

"this was fun." Rory said with a smile as they both stood up from off the floor.

"Yeah, it was. So have fun with Ernest." he said with a smirk.

Rory laughed "And you with Ayn."

"Oh, we'll have a ball." he said sarcastically. They exited the book store in silence, "So ill see you." he said simply.

"Yeah, you'll see me." she said smiling. Jess returned the smile as he walked away leaving Rory to contemplate her thoughts.


End file.
